Every Hero Has Their Weakness
by Musical Skater
Summary: I'm just an ordinary kid with ordinary issues... If you count those ordinary issues saving the town. At least I have my brother to help me. Maybe, just maybe, we can rely on two blue haired rockers to help us though it all though. But who knows? I do life in the unpredictable town of PeaceVille. ANYTHING can happen here. *SuperHero AU*
1. Chapter 1

**HEY YOU GUYS! I figured that I was kinda in a rut with my writings. SO I'M TRYING A NEW THING! Now I was always fascinated with the Super Hero AU when it came to Laney, and I started wondering... What if Lenny had the same thing to him? SUPER TWINS! Now, I'm not really good at making fighting scenes... At least that's what I believe so... SORRY IF THIS SUCKS! XD Anyway, hope you guys like this!**

Tired...

That was all I felt at the moment. I tried to put the man in front of me in flames. He deserved to die in flames... And I shouldn't be the only on the brink of blacking out. I looked to my left, laying their was my twin brother. His red mask over his face, his eyes closed and if it wasn't for the multiple cuts and bruises I would of thought he was sleeping peacefully. But this was no peaceful moment. I'm sorry Len. I couldn't help but want to safe this small town... I'm sorry that I can't control the flaming rage I have... I'm sorry I put us in this mess. I look to my right, their lied six kids.. All of them looked around my age, but I couldn't make out their features thanks to my failing sight. I'm sorry to all of you. I can't safe us. Not with me losing myself in this all. I looked up to a man. He was smirking. A black cloak over his head hiding the rest of his face.

"You know Lanabell... You were always my favorite in the experiments and test. So powerful... So strong... Yet so idiotically angered and misguided by her feelings.."

The man stepped closer ever so slowly.

 _Click... Clack... Click... Clack_

I felt a hand go around my neck. Next thing I know is that I'm four feet off the ground and I can barely breathe. I tried to grab at him. But it was useless. I never felt so... _Dead_ inside.

"Too bad though... I loved watching you grow... But now it's time for you to join the rest of them."

That was the last thing I heard before everything went black and I felt numb.. This is truly the end of me, there is no escape this time.

 ** _CLIFF HANGER!_**

 **Hoped you guys liked that! I just thought trying something new can be a good thing for me and help my ideas flow a little better. I might even continue this if you guys and gals want me to. Anyway,**

 **STAY MUSICAL!**


	2. Terrible Dreams

**Didn't think people would like this. XD Anyway, sorry for the lack of updates lately in any of my stuff.. It seems that the cancer my Grandmother had took her last night so... Yeah... Anyway here's chapter two for ya and I hope everything's alright with all of ya. :)**

I screamed and started gasping for air like if I was drowning in a river.

 _It was just a dream... Just a dream.._

Thank God... I sat up before I let my head drop against my hand as I held it in place. I could feel the massive sweat drops that formed there because of the dream. This isn't the first time I've had it.. And I know it won't be the last. I lifted my head and snapped my fingers with my now free hand causing fire to show up on my thumb. I looked across the room to see another bed against the opposite wall.

 _Lens..._

He looked peaceful like always when he slept. No bruises. No cuts. Just his red hair across his forehead in a mess. I noticed his eyes twitch before they opened slowly to show gem green eyes that matched my own. He groaned a little before sitting up. "Lanes? What's wrong sis?" I looked at him and smiled the best I could. "Nothing's wrong... Just the same nightmare again." He scoffed and smiled lightly. "Ever since we moved here you've been having that dream... Are you sure it's not your powers telling us something?" I thought for a moment before I talked back to him. "Maybe it is.. I don't know. Sorry for waking you up though. I didn't mean to."

Lenny was always too addicted to his sleep and it was easy to know that too. If anyone woke him up from deep sleep or a good dream he would snap on them.. Which makes me wonder why he didn't flip on me yet at the moment. "Meh... I was having a bad dream my self anyway." He stared at the dresser out of my vision, to the clock on top of it. "We gotta get up anyway. We both got band practice soon."

 _OH SHIT! The guys were gonna flip if I'm not there by the time I'm usually there! One thing like that off balance and Kin and Kon would think World War III is gonna happen!_

I blew out the flame on my thumb and turned on the lamp. Lenny hissed at this like as if he was a cat being sprayed by water. I laughed lightly and shook my head. I looked over to the clock on my dresser. 7:35 AM

 _FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! I only have 25 minutes! I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry!_

Using my super speed I ran all around my room as Lenny yawned and just lazily stood up from his bed. I stopped half way through my 'Super Rush' to give him a weird look. "What? I don't have to be at Care's till 8:35. I don't need to rush unlike you." I shook my head and went back to my 'Super Rush' again. I NEED to get there before the twins flip and cause Corey to flip out too... And when Corey flips, he gets bad ideas of what happened to me or any one of us that's missing or not on time.

* * *

 **Lenny's POV**

I grabbed out some clothes after my sister got done with her normal 'Super Rush' moment and left for her band practice. Always one to be on time. I smiled to my self as I seen my 'Cosplay' of my superhero outfit. I didn't know how the town was so oblivious enough to not be able to put one and one together and find out who me and Laney are. Our masks did show some of our dignified facial features and there's not many red heads in PeaceVille either... I thought it would be obvious that me and her are the famous 'Power Twins Of PeaceVille'. I broke away from a text to my phone. I picked it up from the dresser to see that it was a crime alert from one of our fellow heroes of PeaceVille, a teenager by the anon name of Jazz. _**"Gun fire happened by the downtown park! One of you gotta help the people there before they get hurt!"-JazzMaster**_ **"I'm on it. Blaze is out so it seems I'm the only one able to help at the moment."-Blaster &Blaze ** I grabbed out my "Super Suit" and my mask. Changing quickly into the red and black spandex, tied my red mask to my face and my cape to my shoulders. A quick glance in the mirror then I sprinted and flew out our open bedroom window. Hopefully I can make it to the park in time before anyone could get hurt.

 **Thanks for reading this everybody! And sorry if it seemed random at some points. I'm writing this story to help get the rust off from not writing in a while. Anyway hope you liked it, and stay musical!**


End file.
